


Study Break

by mercheshire



Category: Backstreet Rookie
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercheshire/pseuds/mercheshire
Summary: Jung Saet-byul is reviewing for her entrance exam, and  Choi Dae-hyun tries to correct her mistakes while lying in bed.
Relationships: Choi Dae-hyun, Jung Saet-byul
Kudos: 11





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for my Tumblr 15 mins before bedtime.

In a tiny room where love was never absent, there sat Jung Saet-byul in her study desk. Head low and right hand holding a pencil, her eyes were fixed on her book. From time to time she would purse her lips, pondering about the right answers to the questions. It was not that difficult to concentrate but it would be easier if the man who was about a decade older than her wasn't present. The entrance exam for her opted University was this weekend, she didn't need the unnecessary distractions.

Dae-hyun was in her tiny bed, his thighs spread apart with his right leg dangling by the edge. His eyes were sternly focused on the book he was reading. He had a pout on his lips while he observed the words written. A yawn would break out of his mouth every now and then, causing his young girlfriend to get annoyed. Within the hour, he expected to be kicked out.

When Saet-byul believed that she filled the pages with her answers, she pushed herself off from her chair and approached the tall man on her mattress. "Ya," she called casually. "Can you check my answers?” Dae-hyun didn't appreciate being referred to like that by such a young person, still he patted the space beside him, as if to invite her to lie down. Without hesitation, the pretty one excitedly sat on the bed, and perhaps bounced a bit before she rested the back of her head on his shoulder.

"Now, listen here, Jung Saet-byul," he began, superiority visible in his tone. While he carefully balanced her book on top of their faces, she had her red pen ready to mark her answers. So, one by one they did, and they even discussed the parts where she lacked. Everything was educational and fun until one of them yawned.

"Ya! Jung Saet-byul, do not yawn while I'm teaching! How are you gonna get into the uni!?" Dae-hyun's head was turned towards her, his eyebrows crumpled in disbelief.

It didn't take long until the two fell asleep, the book left sprawled on top of his wide chest. Saet-byul was so tired from studying that she didn't even budge when Dae-hyun's snore started to get loud.

An hour later, Dae-hyun's mother walked in to check on them. Upon finding her son and her adoptive daughter asleep, she chuckled to herself and turned off the lights.


End file.
